En el fondo de mi corazón- Castiel x Sucrette
by emili perez 123
Summary: Ya habían pasados unos años desde que Sucrette abandono en Sweet Amoris y se cambio de ciudad, teniendo una nueva vida aunque llevándose un gran recuerdo de su ex novio Castiel. su gran y preciado recuerdo. Sucrette debe ir de viaje a Estados Unidos pero a quienes menos se esperaba se va a encontrar por el camino ¿quienes serán y como reaccionara Sucrette?
1. Chapter 1

**¡hola! aquí les traigo el primer capitulo del fanfic que hice del juego Corazón de melón. ¡el juego ni los personajes son míos! son de su respectivo dueño, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. aunque si voy a poner algunos personajes míos :P **

En el fondo de mi corazón

Castiel x Sucrette

Capitulo 1 mi vida

–¡Sucrette! ¡Cariño! ¡No puedo creer que aun deba hablarte!– grito la tía rara de Sucrette. La mujer se seguía vistiendo como hada; se la veía un poco más mayor, pero eso era obvio, ya habían pasado cinco años desde que Sucrette había dejado el instituto Sweet Amoris, por razones que nunca le había contado a su tía. Y había continuado sus estudios en otro instituto.

–hum… tía ¿qué hora es?– dijo tapándose la cara, auto reflejo, por lo que la tía había abierto la ventana de su habitación, y brillaba un hermoso sol, a pesar de estar en pleno invierno

–déjame ver…– dijo la tía mientras miraba hacia el reloj– son las siete y cuarto cariño– mientras trataba de sacarle la almohada de la cara, que al parecer se le había quedado pegada

–la siete… – dijo aun cansada Sucrette, para cambiar su perezoso tono de voz, para pegar un salto de su cama– ¡¿LAS SIETE Y CUARTO?!– cambiándose fugazmente a el uniforme de su universidad, era una camisa ajustada de color blanca, al igual que las medias, que le llegaban hasta un dedo debajo de la rodilla, una pollera corta de color negro, igual que la chaqueta donde estaba el escudo de su universidad, su corbata y sus zapatos. Salió corriendo muy rápido dejando a la tía sentada en su cama, con cara de ¿Qué paso?... luego de unos segundo, Sucrette volvió a entrar al cuarto temblando de frio– ha… hace mucho f…frio

–Claro que hace frio cariño– dijo amable la tía mientras le daba un tapado bastante abrigador, pero muy bonito de color blanco con botones negros y grandes– a fuera está cayendo nieve. Dime cariño ¿por qué quieres ir temprano hoy?– dijo amable la tía

– ¿acaso no te acuerdas tía?– dijo graciosa Sucrette, parecía que su tía sufría de Lisandrisitis, al recordar ese nombre se le vino a la memoria el amigo de Lisandro, ese pelirrojo que tanto la había hecho sufrir y una lagrima amenazo con salir– tía, hoy tengo que ir a competir en la universidad de Estados Unidos, te deje la nota hace como una semana en el refrigerador– dijo un poco triste, tratando de ocultarlo mientras acomodaba su largo cabello color café

– ¡ah! Si lo leí, pero Cassy me dijo que no era de verdad y…

– ¡y tu le creíste! Sabes que a ella le gusta molestar– dijo Sucrette mientras terminaba de peinarse– por cierto,¿ ya se levanto?

–Si cariño, ella ya desayuno y está jugando en la play– dijo feliz la tía

–bien, tía me tengo que ir ya, puedes llevar a Casandra al colegio?– dijo suplicante Sucrette

–no te preocupes y ve! Yo cuido de Cassy– dijo feliz la tía

–¡hay tía, yo no sé como la soportas! !Es muy mal humorada!– dijo tomando su bolso para irse– me dijiste que está en el living jugando a la play verdad?– al ver que la tía solo asentía con la cabeza, Sucrette bajo a verla– Casandra, me tengo que ir, ven dame un beso– dijo buscando a Casandra

– ¡muérete! Maldito zombie! ¡Yo te maldigo! ¡Muérete, MUERETE!– se oyó enojada la voz de una niña. Sucrette siguió la voz de aquella niña, y la vio jugando

–Casandra, pon pausa y ven a darme un beso, ya me voy, voy a volver en una semana– dijo mientras se agachaba a la altura de aquella niña que se veía de espalda, tenía un largo cabello color negro

–pero… ¿quien me va a llevar al colegio?– dijo mirando a Sucrette, mostrando tener ojos muy bonitos… de color gris– ¿mamá? ¿Quién me va a llevar?

–Cassy, yo te llevaría, lo que pasa es que tengo que ir a comprar cosas y luego tengo que ir al banco y si hay mucha gente te vas a aburrir– dijo acariciando el cabello negro de esa niña que tanto amaba

–Yo puedo ir contigo y si me aburro llamo a la tía, ¿si puedo?– dijo poniendo cara de perrito– tía ¿verdad que tú me iras a buscar si me aburro?– dijo mirando a la tía de Sucrette que venía bajando las escaleras

–ja ya sabes que yo no sé, pregúntale a tu madre– dijo graciosa la tía

–mamá yo quiero ir contigo, ¿sí?– dijo mostrándole más esos ojos grises que tanto odiaba y amaba su madre Sucrette

– ¡está bien! Vamos– dijo rendida, esa niña sí que podía con ella– ve, pero en cinco minutos te quiero con la ropa del colegio, vamos, rápido– dijo dándole un pequeño pechón para animarla, cuando la niña se fue a preparar se paro– ¿vamos a tomar el desayuno? Tía– dijo feliz

–claro! Cariño, al parecer Cassy se ha levantado con ánimos hoy– dijo mientras preparaba el desayuno y Sucrette le ayudaba– oye cariño, sé que no te gusta hablar del tema pero Casti…– no pudo terminar, ya que Sucrette le interrumpió

–si tía, no me gusta hablar del tema, y te agradecería que no hablemos mas del tema– dijo ocultando sus ojos detrás del flequillo

–Pero… está bien cariño– dijo dándole un abrazo al escuchar un inaudible sollozo de parte de Sucrette– vamos a tomar el desayuno– mientras le limpiaba una lagrima que calló sin permiso de sus ojos

–¡No puedo creer, que a pesar de que pasaron cinco años aun le sigo llorando a ese maldito!– dijo dando un golpe a la mesa, pero no se dio cuenta de que había un vaso, el cual se le rompió en el antebrazo izquierdo de Sucrette, dejando un corte un poco profundo.

– ¡cariño! ¿Estás bien?– dijo dando una toalla para la herida– vamos al hospital yo te llevo, voy a buscar a Cassy!– Dijo desesperada mientras Sucrette se ataba la toalla a la herida– ¡Dios mío! Te vas a morir desangrada, ¿qué hago yo ahora? ¡Voy a llamar a la policía! Sí, eso voy a hacer– pero un brazo la detuvo

– ¡tía! ¡Tranquila! Solo fue un corte, no me va a pasar nada, mira como está bien– dijo moviendo los dedos

–¿estás segura cariño?– dijo preocupada la tía. Sucrette solo asintió con la cabeza– está bien… pero si te comienza a doler solo llama al hospital– Sucrette asintió de nuevo.

Al terminar el desayuno, Casandra volvió con su uniforme, una camisa blanca como su pollera y medias y medias gruesas, sus zapatos de color negro al igual que su tapado que era rayado al estilo escocés, de color negro y rojo y su sombrero tejido de color negro.

–Cassy cariño, ¡te ves genial!– dijo sorprendida la tía

–gracia, ya lo sé– dijo con aire agrandado y una sonrisa que todos conocemos, la sonrisa de lado.

– bueno tía ya nos vamos, no olvides de ir a buscarla luego– dijo mientras tomaba su bolso de nuevo y la mochila de Casandra, la cual era de gustos muy opuestos a los de Sucrette, Sucrette tenía un bolso de color rosa con un broche dorado, y la de Casandra era rojo y un broche plateado en forma de guitarra eléctrica y la cinta era una cadena gruesa pero liviana de color plateado

–adiós chicas, adiós Sucrette nos vemos en una semana– saludo feliz la tía mientras Sucrette subía en su auto de lujo color blanco y se iba.

En el súper, Sucrette encontró todo lo que buscaba excepto por una carpeta que si o si debía de comprar– bueno, lo comprare en Estados Unidos– dijo desinteresada Sucrette mientras subía al auto.

– ¿Acaso en Estados Unidos la vas a encontrar mami?– dijo Casandra mientras comía su alfajor triple. Al ver que su madre asentía, continuo– ¿y mi guitarra? ¿También la vas a encontrar ahí?– dijo emocionada

–Claro que si, en ese lugar vas a encontrar de todo lo que imagines– al ver la cara ilusionada de su hija continuo– hasta el juego que no encuentras en este país.

–Yo voy contigo– dijo decidida Casandra, al ver la cara de sorprendida de su madre, decidió repetirlo nuevamente– yo voy contigo

– ¡hija! ¡Sabes que eso es imposible! No vas a ir conmigo– viendo la cara de enojo intenso de su hija, se achico un momento y luego se dio valor y dijo– ¡cuando yo digo no, es NO!

– ¡adiós tía! ¡Nos vemos en una semana!– dijo feliz la niña a su tía mientras su madre subia las maletas de la niña al auto. La tía se acerco a Sucrette y dijo

– ¿qué paso? Creí que no la llevarías– al ver la cara de Sucrette, la tía solo pudo reír con miedo, para que Sucrette tuviera esa cara asustada, Casandra debía haber hecho algo fuerte– cariño yo te ayudo– mientras subía las maletas de la niña

–gracias tía, ya di aviso en el colegio de Casandra, no va a ir en toda la semana– dijo con aire cansada– bueno adiós tía, nos veremos pronto– dijo dándole un beso a su tía y subiendo al auto, donde ya estaba su pequeña hija

–adiós mis cariños, nos veremos pronto– dijo despidiéndose aquella mujer rara, que había confiado y cuidado de Sucrette cuando sus padres la rechazaron y además de haber cuidado de Sucrette también cuido de la niña del sujeto que la abandono, llevándose con él, el corazón y el alma de Sucrette, dejándole también un pequeño recuerdo de que él estuvo ahí, que es real y no una pesadilla, ese sujeto que la abandono con una criatura, ese sujeto llamado Castiel.

**¡Omaiga! ¡Kami-sama! ¿que pasara en el próximo capitulo? ¿como reaccionara Castiel? ¿que hará Sucrette? ¿Lisandro volverá a perder su libreta? ¿Casandra comprara su guitarra? ¿por que leo esto con la voz del que presentaba a "las chicas super poderosas"? todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo. nos leemos luego, pequeños champiñones.**


	2. Chapter 2 su vida

**¡Hola! Lamento mucho no haber subido el capitulo dos antes jeje no es que no lo tuviera ya hecho, honestamente me gusta mucho este fanfic, pero como es mi primera vez pues solo esperaba algún comentario xD en fin, solo voy a subir capítulos cuando me los pidan porque me da cosita muejeje, igualmente si quieren hostigarme o acosarme mientras no suba, con gusto pueden pasar por mi facebook, búsquenme como Emili Perez, una chica de ojos y cabello negro, común, siempre saludo con un "Holo!" xD lo sé, soy especial, bueno sin más los dejo con el capitulo dos de esta larga historia.**

Capitulo 2 su vida

+Narra Castiel+

Si que había dormido mal esa noche, de nuevo esa pesadilla, ¿era tan despiadado mi cerebro conmigo? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que soñar con aquella chica a la cual le había entregado todo de mi? y ella supo poner todo mi mundo de cabeza, hasta había llegado a llorar entre sueños, pero a pesar de todo el desprecio que le guardo ahora, no puedo evitar sonreír como un estúpido adolescente enamorado cuando recuerdo a esa muchacha. Tome mi desayuno, me prepare, me puse mi ropa de trabajo, yo soy el director de un gran hospital privado de muy buena reputación, salí de mi gran casa, se le podría decir mansión, y me subí a mi auto de lujo y me fui hacia mi trabajo. Al llegar muchos saludos se me presentaron, pero eso es mi rutina diaria. Recibí saludos de todas las personas, tanto de chicos y de hermosas mujeres que siempre saludan con un intenso brillo en sus ojos, para mí solo son unas más, si me dejo dominar por alguien más y me vuelven a lastimar, ya no lo soportaría. Yo solo puedo saludar y entrar rápido a mi oficina antes de que se me arrojen al cuello de mi muy cara camisa de marca. Al llegar a mi oficina solo puedo respirar tranquilo, la verdad es que mi trabajo no me gusta mucho, pero teniendo el estilo de vida que tengo ahora, creo que lo puedo soportar.

– d… doctor, yo, yo– de nuevo esa secretaria molestándome sin tocar la puerta, merece que la asuste un poco

– ¡muchacha! Si no quieres perder tu trabajo, toca la puerta antes de… ¿donde está la puerta?– grite alarmado, ¿qué había pasado? Mi puerta no camina de la nada, ¿qué está pasando? Esta no es la rutina que vivo siempre, la secretaria me respondió

– señor, es que vino…– la muchacha no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un chico entro a carcajadas a mi oficina, pero qué demonios

– ¡Castiel! ¿Qué paso con tu puerta?– dijo un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos de diferentes colores… era mi amigo del instituto, no pude evitar ir hacia él y después de golpearle la cabeza le di un abrazo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, desde que deje el instituto, mejor dicho la ciudad.

– ¡auch! ¡Castiel, no has cambiado en nada amigo!– dijo mi amigo Lisandro antes de corresponderme con el abrazo, luego de unos momentos rompimos el abrazo– no te volví a ver desde que te corrieron del instituto– bueno, dejar o que te echen es casi lo mismo.

– sí, cuéntame de tu vida amigo… espera, ¿tú fuiste el responsable de que la puerta no este?– dije mirando hacia donde solía estar la puerta, para ver a muchas mujeres mirándonos con cara de niñas enamoradas

–si Castiel, lo que pasa es que de seguro en este lugar piensan que no tienes corazón, yo les voy a demostrar que tu si lo tienes– no comprendí nada de lo que me dijo, me distraje viendo su ropa, se seguía vistiendo como victoriano

–Lisandro, no te oí, repítelo– dije preocupado de que me hubiera dicho algo importante. Así lo hizo, me lo dijo de nuevo, indignado y con mi típico tono orgulloso que a pesar de todo nunca dejo de existir en mi vacio ser– yo no tengo corazón– dije orgulloso, aunque sabía que era verdad, Sucrette se había llevado mi corazón consigo– y tampoco tengo puerta, lo que me parece más importante que un corazón – Mentí - la puedes poner de nuevo– dije sentándome en mi escritorio

–no puedo, olvide donde la deje– me dijo con su cara muy seria, ese hombre era un caso sin salvación, no pude evitar reírme

–ja ja¿ lo olvidaste? Está bien, no importa– lo que menos interesaba ahora era eso, me moría de ganas de preguntarle de Sucrette, pero mi viejo rencor y mi orgullo lo impidieron– muy bien, después de ordenar el papeleo de hoy, vamos a ir a buscarlo y después te invito a tomar un trago– dije mientras me levantaba de mi escritorio y me ponía a acomodar todo esa masa de papeles, era lo que más odiaba hacer, pero era lo único que debía hacer así que no me debo quejar– luego de aproximadamente dos o tres horas acomodando papeles, claro que si Lisandro me hubiera ayudado hubiera tardado menos tiempo, pero el desgraciado además de sacar y perder mi puerta, no me ayudo con los papeles, lo admito, eso me puso de muy mal humor, además las malditas personas curiosas del hospital, no podían evitar pasar por frente de la oficina y mirar como si yo estuviera haciendo un baile erótico, eso ayudo en cuanto mi humor de ahora– ya esta, vámonos– le dije en seco a Lisandro, él solo me siguió y luego de bajar por el ascensor nos fuimos a la recepción, donde nos dijeron donde estaba la puerta. Con tres venas a punto de estallarme en la frente, le dije a Lisandro– ¿que son esas marcas? ¿Cómo sacaste la puerta Lisandro?– tenía unas marcas extrañas, el caso es que estaba completamente rota, como si alguna clase de animal salvaje hubiera intentado quitar la puerta con el hacha mas desafilada del universo.

–ah, lo que paso es que… no lo recuerdo, le dije a un sujeto que pasaba por allí que abriera la puerta como sea, el dijo que bueno y yo me fui a buscar un café y cuando volví ya no estaba la puerta– y lo que me hizo asombrar más que nada es que me lo dijo con toda calma que existiese en este maldito universo– si te molesta yo te la pago– me dijo como si el problema fuera el dinero

–claro que no idiota, pero me vas a tener que acompañar a comprar otra nueva– le dije invitándole a subir a mi auto de lujo y vi que se asombro al verlo– ¿que te paso? ¿Te gusto mi auto?– le dije orgulloso

– ¿estás bromeando?– me dijo con una sonrisa– este es un auto que yo diseñe– al decir eso no me lo pude creer, inmediatamente me fui a ver el logo de mi auto– mira, si unes esas líneas así, va a formar la palabra Lis– dijo uniendo unas marcas que nunca le había prestado atención, pero si la mirabas desde un ángulo exacto, se formaba la palabra Lis. Me quede sorprendido, luego me conto que él era el dueño de la empresa que le heredo un tío, era el dueño de la empresa de auto más reconocida de América. Luego nos fuimos a tomar un trago, yo como siempre pedí un whisky on the rock, amaba tomar eso, Lisandro solo pidió un café, no consideraba correcto beber a esas horas de la madrugada, yo lo hacía siempre que podía

–Y cuéntame de tu vida Lisandro– le dije mientras bebía un trago de mi bebida, luego de que el bebiera un trago de su amargo café negro, me respondió

–y me va igual que siempre, estoy saliendo con una chica llamada Frida

– ¿Frida? ¿Desde hace cuanto que salen juntos?

–desde hace tres años, y dime algo ¿has pensado en Sucrette en estos días? ¿De cómo estará o que será de su vida?– al nombrarme aquel nombre imborrable de mi cabeza, la razón de mis pesadillas de cada noche no pude evitar mostrar mi mueca de enfado, estaba a punto de responderle pero el tono de mi celular me despertó, le pedí disculpas

–Discúlpame Lisandro, es algo importante, debo atender– el asintió y yo salí a fuera a atender mi móvil– hola… ¡sí!... ¿Estás bien?... de acuerdo, yo debo ir a comprar una puerta para mi oficina… si… luego te cuento… ¡sí! Todo está bien… si quieres nos vemos ahí… si en ese lugar… bueno adiós…– luego de unos momentos corte la llamada y di un suspiro, la verdad no sé si fue por cansancio o por extrañar, ¿extrañar? ¿Yo? Pero qué rayos, yo no debía de extrañar a nadie, furioso me di vuelta y Lisandro ya estaba detrás de mi– ¡oye! No te aparezcas así– le dije furioso

–ja no me digas que te asuste– me dijo con su típica sonrisa

–no. Vamos a terminar de hablar– le dije casi en orden, el se negó

– Mejor vamos a buscar tu amada puerta, ya pague la cuenta– me dijo casi burlón, yo no me negué, nos subimos a mi auto y nos fuimos a comprar una puerta. A pesar de la insistencia de Lisandro en que nos vallamos a comprar una puerta hacia otro lugar, yo me negué, ya había quedado en encontrarme con alguien en ese lugar y yo por lo menos en ello cumplía, lo que me gusta de ese lugar es que venden las mejores puertas o vendían, la verdad es que a la puerta que tenia la había comprado hacia ya como cuatro o cinco años, había visto unas puertas de verdad hermosas, unas como las que Lisandro mando con matones a destruir, lo que si odiaba de ese lugar es que queda al lado de el aeropuerto y si algo que odio es el ruido de los aviones despegando y aterrizando. Al llegar, nos atendieron bien, nos mostraron las mejores puertas, la verdad es que vi mejores en el basural de la esquina del Olimpo que quedaban a unas calles de la plazoleta del infierno en el medio de vete al diablo. Solo a personas como Lisandro le podían gustar, solo le faltaban puntillas alrededor y ya se las llevaba a todas Lisandro. Luego de unos momentos, me decidí y encargue que llevaran una puerta que no estaba nada mal, era de color rojo vino, y tenía unos detalles de verdad muy bonitos y se vería bien en mi oficina. Luego de venderme la puerta, por fin la vendedora me dejo de coquetear y me dio su número de celular, la verdad no me interesaba su número, pero quería que mi puerta llegara sana y salva cuando me la enviaran y si yo fuera el vendedor y la dueña de la puerta me rechazara… esa puerta llegaría con todo, menos con un beso, así que decidí aceptarlo. Al salir del lugar aboye el maldito pedazo de papel y la avente hacia cualquier lado, luego oí a una muchacha muy atrevida.

– ¡oye! Imbécil, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no conoces los basureros? ¡Animal! Me golpeaste con esta cosa– dijo lanzándome el papel que con toda su furia me golpeo la nuca, ¡que impertinente! ¡Nadie golpea a Castiel sin llevarse su castigo! Voltee a ver a esa atrevida y cuando la vi, quede totalmente helado, mi corazón se detuvo y no podía dejar de mirarla, ella era… Sucrette… mi Sucrette.

**Lo sé, ¿pueden creerlo? Yo no jaja ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? ¡Ah! Ya se muejeje pero ustedes no jeje y a mis únicos tres comentarios les mando saludos. Dalia: me alegra que te guste y ojala te pases pronto para leer la segunda parte, besos. PD: te llamas igual que una de los personajes principales de otra historia que aun no subo jeje Yuka-neechan: que bien que te guste, gracias, se que fui muy obvia jeje. : si, xD hay segundo capítulo y hay como cinco mas y los que aun no escribí jaja gracias, también me pareció interesante. **

**Bien, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me hacen dar más ganas de continuarlo. Ya saben, dejen comentarios, búsquenme en facebook y ¡sean felices mis pequeños champiñones!**


	3. Chapter 3 Nuestro encuentro

**¡Hola Champiñones! UwU los extrañe. Quería decirles que había planeado subir este capítulo hace como… unos días y pues no pude porque olvide cómo hacer para subirlo XD lo sé, jaja suele pasar. Este capítulo lo van a odiar y a amar xD dirán "maldita sea" y "asdfghj" (¿?) en fin, les presento… CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAN… el siguiente capitulo muejeje.**

Capitulo 3 nuestro encuentro

Narra Sucrette

– ¿mami, ya vamos a llegar?– me dijo mi niña, hace unos momentos ya había cambiado el clima, ya no hacia frio, la verdad estaba muy agradable este clima. Mi niña no me dejaba de molestar, cada cinco minutos me llamaba para saber cuánto faltaba para llegar a nuestro destino– mami, ya…– no la deje continuar ya que me canso

– ¡sí! ¡Ya vamos a llegar! ¡Ya te lo dije!– no me controle, tampoco ella era de llorar, que yo recuerde, ella solo lloro una vez y fue cuando nació, siempre fue rara en vez de llorar ella se enojaba y no podía evitar golpear a alguien, admito que yo a veces también soy así, pero no muchas veces– no me mires de esa manera, sabes que no deberías de mirarme así– le dije con un tono de superioridad… y ella siempre termina tapándome la boca, sacando temas que es mejor olvidar

–madre, ¡tú me obligaste!... ¿quien…?– no la deje terminar ya que sabía lo que me iba a preguntar y preferí cambiar de tema rápido

– ¡está bien! ¡Disculpa! Ya voy a preguntar– le dije rendida, me levante y fui de nuevo a preguntarle a una azafata– disculpe– aquella muchacha sí que tenía un hermoso cabello, pero se me hacía que la había visto antes– ¿no sabe cuánto falta para llegar?– ella volteo y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Rosalía– ¿Rosalía?– no lo podía creer

–sí, soy yo– dijo mirándome bien, primero me miro el rostro, luego el cuerpo y de nuevo el rostro, por un momento pensé que no me recordaría– ¿Sucrette? ¿Eres tú?– me dijo poniendo una sonrisa– ¡ah! ¡Sucrette si que has cambiado!– me dijo dándome un abrazo, que claro correspondí

– ¿que he cambiado? ¡Qué dices! Ja ja tu no cambiaste en nada– le dije feliz mientras rompíamos el abrazo

–sí, has cambiado, tus pechos son más grandes que los míos y tu cintura es más pequeña que la mía– me dijo guiñándome un ojo, me puse roja cuando me dijo todo eso, la verdad es que si, había cambiado mucho a como era antes, a pesar de haber tenido una hija, me cuide mucho y termine teniendo mejor cuerpo que cuando me quede embarazada, pero me esforcé mucho en el gimnasio– ja y aun te pones roja como siempre

–Si…– le dije un poco con modestia– ¿desde hace cuanto que trabajas aquí?– le pregunte curiosa, nunca creí que vería a Rosalía trabajando de azafata, me la esperaba más de modelo

–Bueno yo trabajo aquí desde que Leigh decidió venir a trabajar aquí– ¿Leigh? Qué raro no me lo imaginaba trabajando de eso a él tampoco– ja, tienes cara de que no te lo esperabas, verdad– yo no dije nada, pero creo que se noto mucho– lo que pasa es que a Alexy lo corrieron de su casa porque sus padres descubrieron que él era homosexual pero ese no era el problema, el problema es que… dejo a una chica embarazada y la humillo, Leigh decidió que lo aceptaríamos en nuestra casa, últimamente Alexy se había obsesionado con juegos videos de avión, su hermano Armin estaba muy feliz de ello, ya que le podía prestar juegos… y bueno… se puso muy interesado en que quería manejar un avión de verdad, con Leigh intentamos de todo para impedírselo, sabíamos que él no se lo tomaría en serio y decidimos tomar las clases con él y ahora Alexy es piloto, Leigh es copiloto y yo soy azafata– me dijo dando una vuelta para que viera su uniforme, era una falda azul, una camisa blanca y un pañuelo al cuello de color azul

–guau, ja todo por Alexy, pero algún día se va a aburrir y van a volver a su vida normal– dije desinteresada

–sí, eso creímos con Leigh, pero Alexy lleva volando aviones desde hace tres años– me dijo algo molesta

– ¿Pero a ti no te gusta este trabajo?– le pregunte sorprendida, ¿qué hacía en ese lugar entonces?

–no, no me gusta para nada, a mi me gusta lavar mi cabello dos veces al día, pero con este trabajo con suerte me puedo bañar una vez cada tres días, es horrible y mi cabello es muy difícil de mantener sin cuidados– me dijo aun molesta, luego cambio su cara a una de enamorada– pero por Leigh soy capaz de aguantar todo esto– sonreí un poco, sería bueno sentir ese amor mutuamente– a pesar de que Leigh ha estado bastante distante– me dijo con un tono triste, pero cuando íbamos al instituto el siempre era distante, recuerdo que Lisandro tenía que hacer poemas para que Leigh le regalara a Rosalía… espera… ¿dijo que dejo embarazada a alguien y la humillo? Eso es terrible

– ¿oye, dijiste que Alexy dejo embarazada a alguien? Dime a quien– le dije seria, no tenía idea de a quien le podía hacer eso… no creí que Alexy hiciera algo así

– ¡sí! Según Alexy… el dijo que Amber le dijo a sus padres que él era gay y por eso sus padres lo corrieron… el planeo humillarla en público y decidió conquistar, no sé si la llego a enamorar, el caso es que cuando llegaron a acostarse juntos, Alexy la filmo sin permiso y luego lo subió a internet, pero primero la amenazo, ella dijo en todos lados que él no era gay para que el no mostrara el video a nadie, pero una de sus amigas le dijo que debía decirles a todos que ella había sido abusada por él, que todos le iban a creer a ella… Alexy ya había decidido borrar el video, ya todo iba a estar bien pero Amber salió a hablar en el cielo y en la tierra, entonces Alexy se puso furioso y salió a repartir ese video a todos lados, lo corrieron del instituto, le hicieron un juicio a sus padres y pagaron mucho dinero y luego lo corrieron… luego se entero de que Amber estaba embarazada– yo me quede sorprendida

– ¿Y es de Alexy?– pregunte dudosa, tal vez no era de el

– ¡sí! Como para dudarlo, tiene cabello Azul, ahora debe tener unos cuatro años… lo malo es que Alexy no se quiso hacer cargo de el niño

–ah… es algo… bueno no sé qué decir– dije algo confundida, la verdad es que tener un video en internet y luego un hijo del sujeto que lo subió es en verdad terrible– ¿y el video sigue en internet?– le pregunte dudosa… le verdad es que a esa criatura sufriría mucho si alguien le hiciera burla por lo que hizo su madre

–no, ya no está en internet, sus abogados detectaron los videos y los eliminaron, claro que las personas que lo descargaron o que le habían pasado lo deben tener– dijo algo molesta

– Te demoraste demasiado, creí que te habían secuestrado– dijo un poco molesta Casandra que se venía acercando hacia nosotras

– ¡Ho! Quien esa niña tan bonita– me dijo Rosalía, la verdad es que es bonita cuando no la conoces y no tienes que vivir con ella

–Ella es mi hija– le dije sin titubear. Casandra miro a los ojos a Rosalía y como no mirar los ojos de Rosalía, tenía unos bellos ojos… cuando mire a la cara a Rosalía, me sorprendí al ver la cara de asombro que tenia– ¿te pasa algo?– le pregunte asustada… luego me di cuenta la razón por la cual la veía así

–e… ella, ella es hija… de…– no la deje continuar

– ¡Rosalía! ¿No sabes a qué hora vamos a llegar?– le dije algo molesta, al ver que aun miraba a Casandra sorprendida dije– ¡Casandra! ¿Puedes ir a sentarte? Tengo que hablar con Rosalía– le dije en un tono serio. Mi hija por suerte comprendió, asintió y se fue a sentar, por suerte sabe cuando hablo en serio. – ¿Rosalía, me puedes decir en que estas pensando?– le dije seria, ella aun miraba por donde se fue Casandra

– ¡ella es hija de Castiel! ¿Él lo sabe?– me dijo mirándome sorprendida

– ¡ella no es hija de Castiel! ¡Ella es hija mía!– le dije enojada, no podía decirle de que era de Castiel, se lo contaría a Leigh, Leigh le contaría a Lisandro y Lisandro le contaría a Castiel

– ¡no me mientas! Ella es la viva imagen de Castiel– me dijo mirándome de cerca, por un momento me acobarde

– ¡no! Ella es hija de un hombre que conocí cuando me cambie de ciudad, el tenia ojos grises y cabello negro– le dije mirando hacia otro lado

– ¿y el donde esta?– me dijo mirando seria, no la podía mirar a la cara

–el… se quedo a trabajar– le dije sin mirarle a la cara. Ella me agarro de la cara y me dijo

–no me mientas Sucrette, yo se que ella es hija de él… no lo ocultes, no me engañes– en ese momento no aguante la vergüenza de ese momento y comencé a llorar– no llores, no llores yo no te juzgo tener una hija del hombre que te ama es hermoso– me dijo mientras me abrasaba, yo rompí el abrazo

– ¿el? ¿Amarme? ¡El no me ama! El me abandono, el nos abandono, a mí y a Casandra, yo lo amaba ¡y él me dejo por esa maldita de Debrah!– al decir eso ella se sorprendió y se puso furiosa

– ¿¡que!? ¿¡El te engañó?!– me dijo agarrándome de los brazos, yo seguía llorando, solo asentí con la cabeza

–No lo puedo creer– me dijo soltándome, estaba seria– ¿y ahora dónde vas?– me dijo tranquila

–Ahora estoy viajando con Casandra para una competencia de universidades y para la ceremonia de mi graduación– le dije secándome las lagrimas de mi cara– viajo a Little Rock Estados Unidos– al decir eso ella se sorprendió

–Bueno, creo que el mundo es muy pequeño… – la verdad no comprendí lo que me quiso decir. Luego de hablar unos minutos más, me despedí y me fui a sentar con mi hija.

Luego de unos momentos el avión paro, yo oculte a Casandra y me despedí de Rosalía, Leigh y Alexy y nos fuimos con Casandra, deje bien en claro a Rosalía que no dijera nada a nadie, ella me lo juro y yo me fui, pero cuando salí me cruce con Leigh, el cual vio a Casandra, por un momento se me paro el corazón, él la miro pero no hizo ningún gesto, creo que no se dio cuenta. Salimos del lugar y mi hija estaba loca por ir a buscar su guitarra, yo debía de ir a buscar mi cuadernillo así que no me negué, sin mencionar que si no hacia lo que ella quería se armaba la guerra… y ya la tenía perdida. Al salir mi hija estaba un poco intimidada y dije– hija no te preocupes, la primera impresión es la que queda siempre– mientras caminábamos por la vereda, de pronto algo me pego en la cabeza– ¡auch! ¿Qué es esto?– dije enojada– ¿es un papel?– estaba furiosa– ¿quién carajo tiro esto?– dije dándome la vuelta para mirar a ese mal nacido que estaba allí…– ¡fue el!– dije enojada– ¡oye! Imbécil, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no conoces los basureros? ¡Animal! Me golpeaste con esta cosa– dije mientras le lanzaba el papel, agradecí mi buena puntería, le di en la nuca, mi hija estaba muerta de risa, pero yo estaba tan furiosa que no la escuche reír. El mal nacido se dio vuelta y en ese momento se me paro el corazón… ¿él era Castiel?– mierda…– susurre, el miro a Casandra, yo desesperada la tape– ¿qué miras?– le dije enojada, el me respondió

–Sucrette, cuánto tiempo– me dijo serio, no movía ni si quiera los ojos

–eso…– no pude terminar ya que mi hija interrumpió

– ¿Quién es ese malnacido?– dijo saliendo de tras mío, mire asustada a Castiel que la miraba atenta

– ¿Y quién es esa niña tan atrevida?– me dijo riendo, yo le iba a responder pero mi hija me interrumpió

– ¡soy su hija! ¿Y tu malnacido?– Castiel dio una carcajada al oírla

–Soy Cas…tiel– se sorprendió cuando vio bien su cara y luego me miro algo enojado, por un momento se me paro el corazón– ¿tienes una hija?– al parecer aun no se había dado cuenta

– ¡sí! Tengo una hija– dije segura. De pronto apareció la mujer que tanto odie en mi vida

–hola amorcito, ya llegue– dijo Debrah– ¿quién es ella?– dijo mirándome

Yo me quede mirándola sorprendida, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que tenia… un embarazo de unos ocho meses– n…no importa quién soy, ya me voy– dije agarrando del brazo a Casandra– vámonos Casandra– ya habíamos dado unos tres pasos

– ¿Casandra?– dijo burlón Castiel, mi hija se dio vuelta enojada

– ¿y tú? Tú te llamas Castiel… tampoco es un lindo nombre– dijo dándole su típica sonrisa de costado. Yo me di vuelta para mirar a ese chico que tanto ame, cuando lo vi acercándose muy rápido y me agarro del brazo izquierdo

–¡auch!– me queje de dolor, mi herida me dolía aun– que…– no pude terminar de decirle mi frase ya que furioso me tapo la boca

– ¿no hay algo que me quieras decir?– me dijo muy enojado– ¿quién es el padre de la niña?

– ¡Eso a ti que te importa!– le dije enojada. Mire a Debrah que me miraba con cara de "ya sé quién eres" me di la vuelta y me fui pero la mano de Castiel me lo seguía impidiendo– ¡suéltame!– le dije tratando de zafarme, pero cada vez me apretaba mas y me dolía por la herida. De pronto se escucho un grito

– ¡Suéltala!– Castiel se dio vuelta… era Lisandro– Castiel, no es de caballero hacerle eso a una dama - Castiel me soltó y me susurro

–Esto no va a quedar así, te buscare– su voz en mi oído como cuando éramos novios, me dio escalofríos. Lisandro como buen caballero que es, se despidió de Castiel y de muy mala cara con Debrah, luego pidió un taxi para mí y se subió conmigo y mi hija y cuando dimos vuelta en la esquina me dijo

–Ya se dio cuenta– me dijo serio. Yo lo mire sorprendido y no pude ni si quiera fingir

–si, al parecer– le dije sin mirarlo a la cara

– ¿Vas a algún lugar?– me pregunto cambiando de tema

–Sí, tengo que ir al shopping a comprar unas cosas– mi hija interrumpiendo como siempre

– ¡sí! Mi guitarra eléctrica– Lisandro dio una risotada y dijo

–ja era de esperarse– yo me sonroje un poco y asentí. Luego de unos minutos el taxi paro en frente de un hospital, pago el taxi y me invito a subir a su auto, la verdad es que era uno muy bonito y me dijo

–vamos, yo te llevo al shopping– me dijo abriendo la puerta del auto para mi hija, yo asentí y mi hija subió, luego me abrió la puerta para mí y yo subí. Luego nos fuimos al shopping, conseguimos todo lo que necesitábamos– ¿y dónde te estás quedando?– me pregunto mientras ponía unos paquetes de azúcar al carrito, no dije nada sobre ello, tal vez lo puso en el carrito para él.

–me estoy por quedar en el departamento de el ex marido de mi tía, pero él está viviendo en el Caribe, yo lo llame para pedirle que me lo prestara pero me dijo que me lo regalaba para mí, la verdad es un hombre muy bueno

–ya veo ¿donde es?– me dijo poniendo otro paquete con galletas en el carrito; Casandra también ponía cosas en el carrito– te pregunto para que después yo te lleve– me dijo amable

–ah, gracias, entonces yo te voy a guiar– le dije sonriendo, me encanta su amabilidad. Luego de llenar el carrito y de haber conseguido la guitarra de mi hija, guitarra roja, estaba muy contenta de haberla conseguido y yo de que no me moleste. Nos fuimos a cobrar y Lisandro se ofreció a pagar mi cuenta– no hace falta– le dije amable– tu paga lo tuyo y yo pago lo mío– el me miro confundido

– ¿lo mío? Todo esto es un regalo para ti– me dijo señalando al carrito lleno

– ¿Todo eso?– le pregunte asombrada. El solo asintió– no lo puedo aceptar– le dije seria. El solo me ignoro y pago la cuenta mientras yo le trataba de quitar el boleto de pago, mi hija solo nos miraba extrañada, la verdad yo nunca actuaba así con nadie, mucho menos con un hombre, pero yo a Lisandro lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y teníamos muchas confianzas. El pago todo y luego nos fuimos los tres a un café karaoke, Casandra estaba muy feliz, ya que ella tocaba la guitarra, eso nos dio tiempo para conversar con Lisandro. Le explique todo lo que paso; hasta eso ya se hizo de noche; le dije que cuando éramos novios lo vi besándose con Amber, él me dijo que ella lo había acorralado, yo no sabía qué hacer así que le perdone, pero después de un tiempo le encontré mensajes muy comprometedores con Debrah, que decía que se iban a encontrar en un hotel, yo fui a ver qué era lo que pasaba y vi por la cerradura de la puerta que él estaba intimando con Debrah, yo en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, llena de impotencia me marche sin decirle nada, me fui a la casa de mi tía, después de un tiempo me entere que estaba embarazada, yo volví para decírselo, él debía saberlo, pero lo vi de la mano de Debrah, ese día llore muchísimo, luego le conté a mis padres que estaba embarazada y ellos se enojaron mucho, me corrieron de mi casa y me tuve que ir a vivir con mi tía, ella tiene una vida económica muy estable, pero yo no quería gastarle nada, así que estudie y trabaje hasta cumplir los ocho meses de embarazo, por suerte ya había terminado el año de colegio, luego de que mi hija creció yo volví a trabajar y continuo estudiando. Él se quedo sorprendido y no dijo nada, solo dijo una cosa

–Ahora deberías de escuchar la versión de él– me hizo una seña de que mire hacia atrás. Me quede sorprendida al ver que Castiel estaba detrás de mí, mirándome muy intensamente.

**Lo sé mis pequeños champiñones, también odio a Drebrah Dx y no la podemos matar a la muy perra porque está embarazada, ay Castiel y sus actitudes son tan asdfgh xD hay tantos misterios y secretos que revelar, espero me acompañen en esto champiñones.**

**Chiara: No te preocupes XD la seguiré jeje no planeo dejarla.**

**Ana: sipi, claro que tengo un poco de tiempo para ustedes champiñones, aunque ya saben xD he comenzado el colegio y para mí es como un establecimiento que se come mis musas de la inspiración, pero igual tratare de continuarla.**

**MiwaNanami: si… jejeje… JEJEJE se hacer lemon jeje ¿Por qué? Jeje. Lo sé también la amo a nuestra hija Cassy y a Castiel… jeje mucho. **

**Yuri: aww gracias, si lo continuare corazón. **

**Yobanaide: si, si lo seguiré jeje **

**Una pregunta para ustedes champiñones ¿les gustaría que escribiera un Lemmon? Bien explicito e-e jeje**


	4. Chapter 4 aun peor

**Lo se champiñones, tarde mucho en subir este capítulo, que decirles, el colegio es estresante y últimamente algo exigente… o tal vez soy yo la despistada jaja no se preocupen por mí, sobreviviré, ya he pasado la peor parte; exámenes… con solo oír esas palabras hacen temblar hasta a el mismo Castiel. Aquí les traigo… el siguiente capítulo, el tan esperado capitulo 4, aquí descubrirán cosillas zavrozomgaz oie zi… no, el lemon no jaja no desesperen. **

Capitulo 4 aun peor

– ¡Lisandro!– dijo Sucrette enojada– se supone que te lo debería de contar solo a ti– Lisandro se quedo mirándola tranquilo

–Creo que Castiel debería de poder defenderse– dijo Lisandro mientras se levantaba para ir a sentarse a un lugar más lejos

– ¡Sucrette!– ese casi grito enojado de Castiel le erizo la piel a Sucrette. Ella volteo para mirarlo a la cara– ¿cómo me pudiste ocultar algo así?

– ¿De qué estás hablando?– dijo como si nada pasara

– ¡No te hagas la tonta!– dijo Castiel enojado mientras apretaba sus brazos, uno de ellos era el que estaba lastimado– sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando– una lagrima de dolor resbalo de las mejillas de Sucrette– no me vengas con tus lagrimas falsas– dijo mientras le secaba brutamente las lagrimas

– ¡cállate!– dijo enojada Sucrette– ¡tú no deberías de haberlo descubierto nunca!– dijo apartando las manos de castiel de su rostro– ¡no tendría que haber venido!– dijo mientras pagaba el trago que había estado tomando, se levanto y se disponía a ir a buscar a Casandra al escenario pero Castiel la detuvo, Sucrette maldijo la maldita idea de Castiel de tomar su brazo que estaba lastimado– ¡suéltame!

– ¡Silencio!– dijo poniéndole la mano en la boca– ¡tu vocecita me está volviendo loco! Silencio– dijo mientras a la fuerza la hacía sentar en su silla– ¡tú fuiste quien me traiciono y me oculto una hija!– dijo mientras la sacudía con rudeza– ¿dime porque me hiciste eso?– dijo Castiel con una notable mirada de tristeza en sus ojos grises

– ¡Suéltame!– dijo zafándose del agarre de Castiel– ¡tú fuiste el que hecho todo a perder! ¡Eres un maldito!– sus ojos se cristalizaban– ¡tú me usaste! ¡Ni si quiera me querías!– su voz comenzaba a temblar y una lagrima callo– ¿y me dices porque te hice eso? ¿Que yo te hice eso? ¡Yo no te hice nada!– comenzaron a caer más lagrimas, Castiel estaba totalmente sorprendido– ¡yo te voy a preguntar algo!– dijo mientras se paraba de la silla– ¿por qué no mejor finges desde ahora que no nos conocemos?– dijo mientras se iba a buscar a su hija del escenario mientras unos cuantos ojos curiosos y metiches la miraban después de haber escuchado el espectáculo anterior. Luego de que caminara unos pasos Castiel no pudo quedarse sin la última palabra y fue de tras de ella, la llevo con su brazo mientras ella retrocedía y la hiso chocar con la pared

–No, nunca dejaría pasar algo como eso– luego de decir eso, Lisandro separo a Castiel, se notaba que Lisandro estaba enfadado

– ¡Castiel! ¡No debes tocarla de esa manera! La haz golpeado, mira como tiene el brazo– dijo mientras los tres miraban el brazo, la gasa ya se había caído y se veía que tenía una herida un poco profunda y alrededor estaba muy rojo y marcaba la forma de una mano que la había agarrado con fuerza, Sucrette escondió la herida detrás de su cuerpo– ¿estás bien?– dijo amable Lisandro mientras soltaba a Castiel y se iba a ver la herida de Sucrette

–no te preocupes yo estoy bien– dijo Sucrette mostrándole una sonrisa amable a Lisandro. Castiel notablemente enfadado dio una mirada a Casandra que miraba desde el escenario todo el espectáculo y tocaba la guitarra sin mirar, dio una sonrisa de orgullo, valla esa niña sí que era buena con la guitarra ahora que lo veía, luego de eso miro a Sucrette que le daba una sonrisa amable a Lisandro, aun recordaba esa sonrisa, era la última sonrisa que ella le había dedicado a él.

Flash back

– ¡Castiel! Jaja que hiciste– dijo Sucrette graciosa mientras le miraba el dedo índice de la mano izquierda a Castiel, el cual trataba de ocultarlo

– ¿crees que yo hice eso? Ja no te ilusiones, lo hizo Lisandro– dijo señalando a Lisandro que estaba buscando su libreta, volteo, miro a Castiel y dijo

–No, yo no hice eso– y luego volteo y continúo buscando la libreta. Castiel ya un poco avergonzado se dio vuelta a mirar a Sucrette para decirle que Lisandro estaba bromeando, lo cual era mentira, la verdad era que Castiel lo había hecho. Pero lo que vio se podría decir que lo sorprendió mas, Sucrette estaba con los ojos muy cristalinos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas

–Castiel– dijo Sucrette en tono muy suave mientras Castiel se acercaba hacia su boca y se unían con beso de mucho amor profundo, sus corazones corrieron con la misma velocidad en ese instante. Luego del beso Sucrette miro a Castiel y una lágrima resbalo, no estuvo ni tres segundos ya que Castiel seco esa lagrima con toda delicadeza– Castiel, te amo– dijo con una sonrisa amable. Castiel la abrazo y ambos sintieron los latidos del corazón del otro.

–Ya lo sé– dijo Castiel, luego la abrazo más fuerte y hundió su cara entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro y susurro– y yo te amo a ti– Sucrette estaba segura de haber sentido una lagrima de Castiel caer en su hombro

Fin del flash back

Al recordar esos momentos Castiel miro su mano izquierda y sus ojos se quisieron empañar pero él no lo permitió serró su puño y miro a Sucrette que lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, al parecer los mismo recuerdos llegaron hacia Sucrette. Castiel se dio vuelta y se fue ocultando sus ojos en su cabello rojo.

– ¿te pasa algo?– dijo amable Lisandro– ¿te duele mucho?– Sucrette lo miro

– ¡ah! No, no me pasa nada– dijo amable– yo… voy a buscar a Casandra– dijo mientras se daba la vuelta a buscarla. Lisandro solo suspiro

–Lamento haber llamado a Castiel sin preguntarte si te parecía bien– dijo Lisandro mientras caminaba detrás de ella, la cual continuaba caminando

–no te preocupes, no hay problema de eso– mientras le hacia una seña para que Casandra bajara del escenario, justo terminaba la canción cuando Sucrette le hizo la seña

–madre, que fue todo ese barullo que hicieron– dijo en su típico tono

–No te preocupes, ya nos vamos al departamento– dijo agarrando la guitarra y el brazo de Casandra

–oye Sucrette yo te llevo a tu departamento– dijo Lisandro

–no te preocupes, nos vamos a ir en taxi– dijo Sucrette tratando de salir rápido de ese lugar, Lisandro hábilmente saco la guitarra de la mano de Sucrette, ella solo suspiro resignada– está bien– luego de que llegaron al departamento de lujo de Sucrette, ella invito a Lisandro a tomar un café, el se negó, sabía que no era un buen momento, además tenía que ir a buscar a Castiel. Fue hacia donde está el hospital y vio que Castiel estaba subiendo a su auto con esa mujer, Debrah

–no puedo creer que haya dejado a una mujer tan perfecta como Sucrette, por una… por Debrah– dijo molesto Lisandro

Castiel, un poco triste fue a buscar a su mujer, si ya muchas veces había visualizado a Sucrette como su mujer, tuvo que conformarse con Debrah, la cual cumplía su sueño, ella seguía teniendo un grupo de rock, al cual no faltaba mucho a pesar de estar embarazada. Luego de unos momentos se fueron a su mansión, Debrah con dificultad por su embarazo bajo del auto, entraron a la mansión y un niño de cinco años los recibió– ¡mami papi, hola!– dijo amable un niño de cabello café y ojos azules

–Hola Joel – dijo amable Debrah– hijito mío– el niño feliz miro a Castiel

–Hola hijo– dijo en su tono de siempre Castiel. Luego de unos momentos se fueron a cenar, Debrah se fue a dormir, al igual que su pequeño niño, Castiel decidió ir a ducharse, luego de unos minutos de estar en el agua y de secarse, bajo hasta la cocina y saco de la heladera una porción de pastel de chocolate con frutillas y crema, normalmente no comía cosas dulces, pero cuando estaba en la ducha unos recuerdos le rodearon la cabeza

Flash back

–Vamos solo un poquito– dijo suplicante Sucrette ofreciéndole una cucharada a Castiel

– ¡que no! ¡No entiendes! No me gustan las cosas dulces– dijo enojado

– ¿ves? Deberías de comenzar a comer cosas dulces, tu vives comiendo cosas acidas, ¡por eso eres así de amargo! Vamos come un poquito– dijo untando mas a la cuchara

– ¡ahora con más razón no me comeré eso! Tu deberías de dejar de comer cosas empalagosas– dijo burlón

– ¡ah! ¡Qué cruel eres! Comete esto para que seas más dulce para mí– dijo riendo

– ¡no! Eso no me gusta– dijo más enojado Castiel

– ¡Eres malo!– dijo Sucrette comiendo el contenido de la cuchara

–sí ¿y que con eso?– dijo enojado Castiel mirando hacia otro lugar, luego de unos segundos sin que Sucrette le haya respondido, eso era raro, Sucrette siempre discutía por la última palabra pero nunca lo lograba, así que decidió mirarla y se sorprendió al sentir que ella lo estaba besando el claro la correspondió y luego de unos momentos Sucrette le encajo en la boca una cucharada de torta de chocolate con frutilla y crema, el se lo comió y luego la beso con mas amor, esa chica sí que era un caso muy especial

–Ahora si te va a gustar– dijo feliz Sucrette– desde ahora cuando comas este postre vas a recordarme siempre. Castiel la agarro con ambas manos la cara de Sucrette y torpemente la beso de nuevo

Fin del flash back

Castiel comió la porción de la torta disfrutando cada trozo de este, cuando termino de comerlo, puso el plato en la mesada y se fue a lavar las manos y no pudo evitar mirar su mano izquierda, y vio la locura que había cometido hace ya cinco años atrás, en el dedo índice tenia tatuado la mitad de un corazón y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar porque lo hizo

Flash back

– ¿Qué es eso?– dijo castiel curioso al ver que en el costado de la cintura de Sucrette había una marca

– ¡ah! ¿Esto?– dijo señalando a la marca– es una cicatriz, la verdad odio esa cicatriz, es muy fea– dijo tratando de ocultarla

–Parece la mitad de un corazón– dijo tratando de que Sucrette no lo escuchara, pero sí lo hizo, ella miro hacia su cicatriz, valla si parecía la mitad de un corazón. En ese momento a Castiel se le ocurrió una idea. Al dia siguiente fue hasta un local de tatuajes y le pidió o más bien, le exigió la mitad de un corazón de exactamente tres centímetros de largo y dos de ancho pero que el tatuaje parezca una cicatriz.

Fin del flash back

–Qué tontería– dijo haciendo una sonrisa Castiel mientras subía las escaleras a dormir al lado de esa mujer a la cual muchas veces en su imaginación dejo de ser Debrah para convertirse en Sucrette.

**¿Vieron? Primero que nada ¿Qué onda con el brazo de Sucrette? Es realmente adictivo apretar su herida :v segundo… aquí presentamos a Joel, el hijo de Castiel y Debrah… ojala Debrah engorde tanto con este embarazo que tenga que ir al gimnasio y llorar hasta estar flaca otra vez :v soy cruel. Tratare de subir el otro capítulo mientras este en mis vacaciones de invierno x3 en cama calentita, amo las vacaciones de invierno.**

**Jamil: Oshe tío Jamil :v me alegro que mi pequeña historia te cause piel de gallina x3 admito que comentarios como los tuyos también me provocan lo mismo, la seguiré obviamente, abrazos.**

**Chukimu: xD amo tu comentario jaja la sucia asquerosa de Debrah pues si jaja tienen una vida juntos :c **

**GuidoYuno18: oie zi jeje aun estoy en duda, hago o no hago lemon, es pura filosofía, ¿ser o no ser?… ¿hacer o no hacer lemon?**

**Ara98: x3 me alegra que te guste, besos.**

**Chiara: x3 ño mi corazón, tratare de no tardar, te prometo terminarla, besitos.**

**Nazly: gracias :D me alegra que te guste, abrazos.**

**¡Besitos para todos mis champiñones!. **


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**Holiiiis champiñones! Les traigo otro deleite para sus oclayos, no sé cuánto me tarde desde la última vez que subí. No tengo perdón de Dios, lo sé, shoro :,v en fin, este capítulo esta super rikolino, no! Cochinote! No esa clase de rikura… aunque no caería mal tampoco xD pronto seguro que si jijiji, es un capitulo que mientras escribia me sentía como si estuviera allí :D escondida tras de un árbol porque no me dejarían participar :v todas saben por que… cof cof lo violo a castiel cof cof**

Capitulo 5 ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

–Mamá, mami, ¡MA! – Grito Casandra a su madre la cual dormía profundamente

–Mmm… ¿Qué pasa hija? – Dijo Sucrette despreocupada hasta que sintió un escozor terrible en su brazo izquierdo, levanto las sabanas y vio que estaban muy manchadas con sangre – oh Dios, esto está empeorando – Dijo preocupada, la herida al parecer estaba infectada, sin mencionar que había una marca de una mano alrededor

–Debes ir a un hospital – Dijo Casandra algo preocupada

–Conozco uno, ayer cuando Lisandro nos pago el taxi hasta un hospital para subir a su auto, conozco el camino – Dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama para ir a cambiarse la pijama que traía puesta. Al estar preparada salió y vio que Casandra estaba aun en la cama - ¡Casandra! ¿Por qué no te has preparado aun? – Pregunto confundida.

– ¿No te das cuenta? No voy a ir, me voy a quedar y voy a cambiar las sabanas – Sucrette solo sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió apresurada hacia ese hospital. Salió del departamento y paro un taxi y se asomo por la ventanilla – ¿Puede llevarme al hospital llamado "Cruz de hierro"? – Dijo amable Sucrette pero vio que este tipo, el conductor, la veía de una manera extraña

–Si subes al asiento del acompañante te llevo sin cobrar – Dijo este atrevido sujeto - ¿sabes quién soy, verdad? – Sucrette solo negó con la cabeza – soy el amor de tu vida, soy Dake

– ¿Dake? – Pregunto dudosa tratando de recordar - ¡ah! Si, ya te recuerdo, eres el acosador – Dake solo sonrió - ¿Qué pasa que todos viven en esta ciudad? – Pregunto algo molesta

–Yo no vivo en esta ciudad muñeca, he traído a alguien desde la ciudad de donde vivo hasta aquí, era ese del instituto, el que siempre usaba pantalones del ejército

– ¿Kentin? Valla, parece que me lo voy a cruzar en cualquier momento. Oye, voy a ir en el asiento de atrás – Dijo mientras subía al taxi. Al llegar al hospital, Sucrette ya estaba cansada de escuchar las frases que le decía Dake sobre lo mucha que la extrañaba y de las ganas que tenia de volver a verla – Dake, ya llegamos dime cuanto te debo – Dijo molesta mientras bajaba del taxi para pagarle por la ventanilla del coche, pero Dake se bajo del taxi y la tomo por la cintura

–Si me das un beso el viaje va a ser gratis muñeca – Dijo tratando de parecer sexy, pero Sucrette se enfado y trato de apartarlo, Dake la tomo por el antebrazo izquierdo ¿acaso Lisandro era el único que asociaba las vendas con una herida y no se atrevía a tocar la obviedad de que ella estaba lastimada?

– ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? – Respondió mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre

–Vamos no te hagas la difícil – insistió Dake mientras tiraba de su brazo

– ¡Auch! ¡Que no! ¡Suéltame idiota! – Dijo casi a gritos

–Suéltala imbécil – se escucho una voz y luego un puño paro en el ojo izquierdo de Dake, mientras tanto unas manos se posaban en los hombros de Sucrette

– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto amable Lisandro

–Sí, gracias – dijo mirando a Lisandro y luego volteo a mirar a Dake el cual se levantaba del suelo, miro con odio a Castiel y se subió a su auto para irse

– ¿Estás bien Sucrette? – Pregunto preocupado Castiel mientras miraba las vendas de Sucrette, las cuales estaban casi completamente inundadas de sangre

–S-sí, estoy bien – Dijo mientras miraba hacia su herida

–Ven conmigo para curarte la herida – dijo Castiel mientras señalaba el hospital

– ¿Trabajas aquí? – Pregunto dudosa Sucrette, sabía que Castiel quería ser doctor porque se lo había contado hace mucho.

–Soy el director del hospital – Dijo algo orgulloso – ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

–Bueno, es el único que conozco porque Lisandro me trajo hasta aquí ayer

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías hacer una parada al hospital? – Pregunto algo molesto Lisandro

–Perdona Lisandro, es que no me dolía y nadie había estado con la idea de estar apretándomelo como si me hubiera puesto una venda solo porque está a la moda – Dijo algo molesta

–Bueno, ven te llevare y te revisare, de seguro está infectado – Dijo Castiel mientras tomaba a Sucrette de la mano y se la llevaba al hospital – ¿no vienes Lisandro? – Pregunto Castiel mientras volteaba a verlo

–Si no te molesta voy a esperar a que venga la puerta que encargaste ayer - Dijo amable Lisandro para luego voltear con una sonrisa triste en sus labios

–Gracias – Respondió Castiel y siguió caminando mientras llevaba a Sucrette de la mano, aun seguía teniendo esa calidez en su mano, la calidez que siempre le gustaba sentir en su fría mano. Estaban ya en su oficina, hizo que Sucrette se sentara en la mesa y trajo en un recipiente todo lo que necesitaba para desinfectar la herida, saco las vendas y vio que había una mano marcada – Ese maldito, ojala le quede el ojo marcado con mi puño – Dijo enfadado

–El no fue quien me dejo marcada su mano – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona – y no te preocupes, quien me dejo marcada ya me lo esta curando.

–Perdóname por haberte dejado marcada – Dijo mientras desinfectaba la herida, Sucrette hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Castiel toco los alrededores de la herida – ¿te lastimaste con algún vidrio? – Pregunto mirándola, sus caras estaban a menos de 30 cm, Sucrette solo asintió sin mirarlo a la cara. Castiel tomo unas pinzas desinfectadas y saco de la herida tres trozos de vidrio luego de que la anestesia hiciera su efecto – Haz estado todo el día con trozos de vidrio que cada vez penetraban mas en ti – Dijo poniendo los trozos en un recipiente – Que envidia – Dijo en voz baja, Sucrette alcanzo a escuchar pero no quiso preguntar su significado. Luego de un incomodo silencio mientras Castiel suturaba la herida, Sucrette respondió la pregunta que obviamente rondaba en su cabeza.

–Así que tienes un bebé en camino – Comento sin mirarlo.

–Sí y un niño de cinco años – Al decir esto, el corazón de Sucrette se detuvo un momento. Castiel no solo tenía un bebé en camino, sino otro hijo y además de Casandra.

–Que bien por ti – Dijo desinteresada.

–Y por ti. – Respondió cortante. – ¿Me podrías decir quién es el padre? – Sucrette lo miro a los ojos y vio en ellos a Casandra, aunque se lo negara, estaba segura de que él ya lo sabía.

– ¿Tu qué crees? – Respondió como pudo.

–Me vale una mierda, solo dímelo con tu boca y ya. – Dijo enfadado mientras torpemente cerrabas los puntos de su herida, agradeció al cielo que le haya puesto esa inyección antes.

– ¿Para qué quieres saber? Tu respuesta es la correcta. – Dijo seria, no podía ocultárselo más tiempo.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Como por ejemplo, cuando te enteraste – Dijo enfadado mientras dejaba las herramientas y envolvía en una gasa la herida ya desinfectada.

–Te lo iba a decir, pero te vi feliz con esa… con tu mujer – Dijo triste y sus ojos ya comenzaban a demostrarlo.

–No lo entiendo, tú eras mi mujer. – Dijo tomando sus hombros mientras la miraba enfadado.

–Por favor… ya no lo trates de ocultar – Dijo Sucrette mientras apartaba su mirada de él y cerraba los ojos, una lágrima amenazo en salir pero Castiel con delicadeza la quito.

–Creo que lo malentiendes Sucrette, yo estuve con ella antes de salir contigo, lo hice para aclarar mis sentimientos y así descubrí que te amo, pero Debrah quedo embarazada y un mes después me envió un mensaje de texto pidiendo que nos veamos ¿Lo recuerdas? Tú estabas conmigo cuando el mensaje llego y hasta tu misma escribiste lo que yo te pedía que escribas – Sucrette asintió, lo que decía del mensaje lo recordaba. – Me negué y hasta cambie mi número telefónico, luego de unos días la volví a ver de camino a la casa de Lisandro, me pidió entre lagrimas que la escuchara y lo hice… estaba embarazada, no supe que hacer, estaba claro que yo me haría cargo pero quería estar contigo, fui a la casa de Lisandro y le comente de ello, lo había decidido, estaba mas que claro, yo cuidaría de esta criatura pero jamás me apartaría de ti… pero fui a tu casa, no estabas y nunca supe nada mas de ti. – Dijo algo dolido.

– ¡Castiel! ¡Yo te seguí de lejos! Fuiste a esa mugre de hotel con tu mujer y te vi intimar con ella, por eso me fui de la ciudad. – Dijo ya algo furiosa ¿Cuánto tiempo más Castiel iba a seguir fingiendo?

– ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo fui a la casa de Lisandro! ¿Por qué no me crees? ¡Maldita sea! – Dijo dando un golpe seco a la mesa donde estaba sentada Sucrette.

–Creo que debo irme. – Dijo mientras lo apartaba y se ponía de pie pero Castiel puso ambos brazos en la mesa arrinconandola. – Casiel, por favor… quiero irme. – Dijo mirando hacia otro sitio.

–Mírame a los ojos y repítelo. – Dijo en tono de orden mientras se acercaba más a ella.

–Quiero irme. – Dijo sonrojada por la proximidad y por la mirada intensa de Castiel en la cual se veía un extraño brillo. El cada vez se acercaba más a su boca - …Castiel… por favor – Dijo ya sintiendo el calor de sus labios, estaba a punto de entre serrar los ojos, pero sus recuerdos y preguntas salieron ¿Cuántas veces besara a Debrah? ¿Le habrá sido infiel a ella como a mí? – ¡Aléjate de mí! – Dijo apartándolo y dejándolo impactado. – Te dije que debo irme, pero te da igual ¿verdad? – Decía mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

–Sucrette. – Dijo Castiel llamando la atención de Sucrette y volteando a ver que quería. – ¿y mi beso? – Dijo sonriendo arrogante.

–idiota. – Dijo sonriendo mientras salía de su oficina y luego de unos minutos de aquel hospital. – Castiel ha logrado mucho en su vida, yo crei que seguiría tocando su guitarra eléctrica pero en su oficina no había nada que aparentaba su adolescencia. – pensó mientras buscaba un taxi pero nadie paraba. – tendré que caminar. – Se dijo algo molesta. Camino unas cuadras y comenzó a recordar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Flash back

–aquí no. – Dijo sonrojada mirando hacia todos lados. – Castiel por favor. – Dijo apartando la mano de Castiel de su pierna. – Me estas levantando la falda con tus manos. – Dijo riendo sonrojada en voz baja. – Estamos en el salón de clases, compórtate.

–Nadie nos ve, tranquila. – Dijo mientras subía más su mano, pero Sucrette lo detuvo y lo miro, estaba completamente sonrojada, si continuaban seguro que se iban a dar cuenta. – Está bien. – Dijo riendo un poco sonrojado. – ¿y mi beso? – Pregunto tomando la cara de Sucrette y ambos se besaron tiernamente.

Fin del flash back

Sucrette iba sonriendo mientras caminaba, estaba llegando a la esquina de la cuadra pero vio algo que hizo que se escondiera. Era Debrah hablando con alguien, un chico el cual no se le podía ver la cara porque estaba de espaldas, se veía a Debrah con unas lágrimas en sus ojos y unía sus manos con las manos de aquel tipo. Estaban al frente de un negocio que vendían ropa para bebés

–Por favor. – Decía Debrah.

–Tu marido tiene mucho dinero, pídeselo a él. – Dijo este sujeto mientras de un rápido movimiento zafó sus manos del agarre de Debrah. ¿Qué estará pasando?

–Pero es que siempre se lo estoy pidiendo y ya comenzó a preguntar cosas. – Dijo ya llorando.

–No es mi problema, si no me das ese dinero en tres días le diré a Castiel toda la verdad. – Dijo decidido.

– ¡No!... está bien, conseguiré ese dinero pero dame una semana. – Dijo poniendo sus manos en forma de suplica.

–Te dije tres días, ¿Cómo esta Joel? – Pregunto ya amable.

–Joel está muy bien, debo llevarlo al hospital mañana, parece que tiene problemas con la vista. – Dijo secando sus lágrimas

– ¿Y el embarazo, que tal va?

–Está todo normal, es una niña así que tengo que pensar un nombre.

–Debrah, debo irme a buscar algún hotel para quedarme estos tres días, ve a comprar lo que ibas a comprar y trata de conseguir ese dinero. – Dijo volteando hacia donde estaba Sucrette y Debrah entro al negocio, Sucrette no sabía qué hacer, ese sujeto estaba a menos de un metro de donde ella estaba, no sabía hacia donde correr así que mejor se quedo quieta. Vio un poco la cara de ese sujeto mientras pasaba por frente de ella sin percatarse de su presencia, Sucrette suspiro tranquila cuando el paso de largo.

– ¿Sucrette? – pregunto el sujeto mientras volteaba.

– ¡Ay, no! – Dijo preocupada mientras lo miraba, era un hombre alto y algo atractivo, tenía una barba perfecta, ojos verdes y cabello color café.

– ¿Eres Sucrette verdad? – Pregunto emocionado.

–S-si… y tu ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto algo temerosa.

– ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Kentin, ¡Te extrañe! – Dijo abrazándola.

– ¿Kentin? – Pregunto dudosa, el solo asintió. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kentin con Debrah? ¿Por qué la trato así? Habían muchas preguntas… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**¡****Pero qué dudas tan dudosas! :v como ven la perra de Debrah hizo otra aparición en este capítulo. Apariciones de personajes y pronto se rebelaran secretos del pasado y algunos que no se imaginan :v jejeje lo que planeo esta en proceso :3 y recuerden dejar comentarios en el fanfic porque eso me anima a seguir… (no captaba la indirecta :v)**

**Chiara: lamento no haberla subido durante vacaciones de invierno, es que los osos invernamos :3**

**Momy: aww gracias, intentare subir otros fanfics… tengo la vista en inuyasha, ya veré que hago de bueno con ese anime tan kawaii, aunque también me gustaría hacer de Vampire Knight… y de School Rumble… D: ahhh hay tantos que no se por cual comenzar.**

**Dalia: gracias :D intentare hacer un lemmon :3 aunque será mi primer lemmon y me da penita.**

**Chiaraotra vez: … D: OMG! Que crueldad la tuya… tu opinión es muy gore y me gusto x3 pero ya tengo pensado lo que pasara con Debritha (?) besitos.**


End file.
